Przygody MarySue
by Tabbcia
Summary: Jak sam tytuł wskazuje przygody największego koszmaru każdego czytelnika: Mary Sue. Zawiera także ich charakterystykę. Pomysł na serię by Varedna.
1. MarySue półczłowiek

Oto obiecana seria o przygodach Mary Sue. Forma "pożyczona" od Varedny. Pomysły- większość znaleziona w prawdziwych fickach. Przypominam, że jest to parodia, i nikomu nie życzę czytania tego typu "dziełek".

**Mary Sue- pół-człowiek.**

Disclaimer: X-men nie należą do mnie. Brotherhood nie należy do mnie. New Recruits też nie należą do mnie. Ani Acolytes. Nawet Apocalypse nie należy do mnie. Przyznam się. Do mnie należy tylko Mary Sue...

PS.: Ani za Mary a ni za resztę nie dostałam ani grosza. To ma być sprawiedliwość? Chuck A. zarabia kokosy... :

Charakterystyka: Mary-Sue tego typu jest niezwykłą pięknością- jak to zwykle w tym gatunku bywa, jednak co dziwne, jest porośnięta futrem, ma kocie uszka i ogonek. Ale jak zwykle, zwycięża tolerancja.

Był piękny, słoneczny dzień. Nad całą Ameryką świeciło słońce_. (całą? Czy to robota Storm, czy klimat zgłupiał?_) Tak też było w Bayville. Bayville to miejsce, gdzie znajduje się Instytut Xaviera. W Instytucie Xaviera mieszkają mutanci.

Tego dnia stało się coś specjalnego.

"Mutanci. Znalazłem jednego nowego mutanta." Powiedział Xavier podczas śniadania. _(Jednego, tak? I to jest coś specjalnego? Przepraszam, czy to ten pan, który w jednym z odcinków stwierdził: "Jest ich coraz więcej... Są już na całym świecie..."?)_

"Ojej! Czy to śliczna blondynka o niebieskich oczach i metr siedemdziesiąt wzrostu?" zapytał Kurt.

"Owszem, Kurt. Skąd o tym wiedziałeś?" zapytał Xavier_. (stąd, że większość OC tak wygląda.)_

"Hehe, ma się ten dar..." zażartował Kurt.

"Lecimy by ją zwerbować." Oznajmił Xavier.

"Hurra!" ucieszyli się mutanci.

Esmeralda była piękną blondynką o niebieskich oczach. Jednak było w niej coś dziwnego. Jej ciało porośnięte było gęstym, rudym futrem, miała kocie uszy, pazury, wąsy i długi, puszysty ogon. _(Mrrau, cóż za piękność. Chwileczkę, miała rude futro, i jeszcze blond włosy? Dostaję kręćka.)_ Tego dnia przechadzała się po swoim ulubionym centrum handlowym _(jej wygląd nie budził oczywiście żadnych podejrzeń wśród innych kupujących...), _szukając nowych spodni.(koniecznie z dziurą na ogon) Kiedy zadowolona z nowego zakupu, a kupiła obcisłe sztruksy w kolorze niebieskim, z takimi fajnymi srebrnymi guziczkami, trzema kieszeniami, poszarpanymi nogawkami i łańcuchem, wyszła ze sklepu i skręciła w ślepą uliczkę, zobaczyła tam przystojnego, ciemnowłosego chłopca, który wyglądał jej na Niemca. _(poznaje to po wyglądzie? Mrrau.)_ Nie pomyliła się. Był to Kurt Wagner, którego na misję zwerbowania nowej mutantki wysłał Xavier, który wraz z pozostałymi mutantami pozostał na dachu kamienicy, na której zaparkował Blackbirda. _(No jasne, odrzutowce zazwyczaj lądują na dachach kamienic.)_

"Witaj, Esmeraldo. Jestem Kurt Wagner, i jestem mutantem." _(A ja jestem Anna Kowalska i jestem alkoholiczką)_

"Och! Mutantem?" zdziwiła się Esmeralda. "Co to jest mutant?"

"To osoba o specjalnych zdolnościach wywołanych genem X odkrytym przez profesora Charlesa Xaviera, który jest telepatą i założył Instytut dla Mutantów w Bayville. Czy chciałabyś się tam wprowadzić?"

"Ale ja nie jestem mutantem._ (mhm...) _To znaczy, ładnie śpiewam, i uprawiam jogę, ale to chyba nie są zdolności wywołane tym genem?"

"Ależ nie, skąd. Pozwól mi wyjaśnić." Powiedział, i przeteleportował się obok niej.

"Ojej!" pisnęła Esmeralda, i złapała Kurta za lewą rękę. _(hmm, czy łapanie za lewą rękę to reakcja na teleportację?)_ Nie wiedziała, że nacisnęła holozegarek, który wyłączył się i ukazał prawdziwy wygląd Kurta. "Ach! Czym ty jesteś? Wyglądasz przerażająco!" wykrzyknęła. _(I kto to mówi?)_

"To czynnik uboczny mojej mutacji" powiedział smutno Kurt. "A teraz pozwól, że zabiorę cię do Profesora." Powiedział, i przeteleportował ją na dach kamienicy._ (nie można było tak od razu?)_

Po pięciu minutach oboje pojawili się na dachu. Wszyscy mutanci aż westchnęli z zachwytu nad urodą Esmeraldy. _(Ratunku... Ona ma futro!)_

"Witaj, Esmeraldo." Powiedział zachwycony Xavier. "Przyłącz się do nas!"

"No niech wam będzie, ale tylko na próbę." Odpowiedziała.

"Hurra! Dziękujemy!" krzyknęli wszyscy. _(My też dziękujemy, łaskawco!)_

Po przybyciu do Instytutu Esmeralda wprowadziła się do pokoju Rogue i Kitty, z którymi od razu się zaprzyjaźniła. _(Jak zwykle. Po co tylko te wszystkie puste pokoje w Instytucie...?)_

"Opowiedz mi o sobie" poprosiła Kitty.

"Jestem zwykłą, przeciętną nastolatką. Uwielbiam śpiewać, tańczyć, układać puzzle, chodzić na zakupy, rzucać oszczepem, jeździć konno, malować, grać w makao, pisać książki, grać na kontrabasie, wiolonczeli, pianinie, flecie, saksofonie i gitarze elektrycznej, i jestem młodzieżową miss stanu Ohio. _(kolejni pozbawieni oczu. ONA MA FUTRO!) _Znam niemiecki, angielski, włoski, francuski, chiński, hiszpański, i podstawy japońskiego. Poza tym kocham goth, metal i acid. Najbardziej kocham zespół Greenday._ (Niech zgadnę. Greenday to acid, tak?)"_

"Och, to tak jak ja!" wtrąciła się Rogue. "Greenday rulz and rox! Zostań moją przyjaciółką!" _(Rogue, co ci się stało? Słuchasz pop-punk-rocka i szukasz przyjaciół wśród Nowych Rekrutów, których znasz od godziny?)_

"Moją też!" krzyknęła Kitty.

"Wspaniale! Jak ja lubię zawierać nowe znajomości!"

"Jaką my mamy ładną i miłą nową przyjaciółkę, nie Rogue?"

"No!"

"Wiecie co, zakochałam się." Powiedziała Esmeralda.

"Tak? A w kim?"

"W Kurcie. Chociaż jest brzydki _(i kto to mówi 2), _to go kocham." _(szybka jest!)_

"Och nie! Jak możesz! To ja go kocham!" krzyknęła Kitty. _(Serio? Coś przegapiłam...)_

"Nieprawda! To ja go kocham!" krzyknęła Rogue. _(Brata, tak?)_

"Och! Więc nie jesteście moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami!"

"Wynoś się z naszego pokoju!" rzuciła Kitty. Esmeralda chwyciła swoje walizki.

"A ja wcale nie lubię Greendaya! Wolę New Found Glory!" krzyknęła za nią Rogue. _(O matko, Rogue, nie!)_

Esmeralda wprowadziła się do pokoju Kurta. _(Mhm. Yey pomysły Profesora. Yey przyrost naturalny.)_ Kitty i Rogue znienawidziły ją, ale na szczęście znalazła sobie nowe przyjaciółki- Jean i Ororo. (zwłaszcza Ororo. Ta to uwielbia szukać przyjaciół wśród swoich uczniów)

Kiedy pewnego dnia razem obrabiały tyłki całemu Instytutowi _(Jean i Oro obrabiają tyłki. JA CHCĘ TO ZOBACZYĆ!), _usłyszały w głowach głos Xaviera.

Uczniowie, mamy nalot Acolytes. Wstańcie i walczcie, i niech Bóg będzie z wami.

"Profesorze, czy będziesz także walczył?" zapytała Ororo (jasne, Oro. Jego nie ma w tym pokoju, wiesz?)

Nie, ja właśnie walczę z moim złym bratem, Juggernautem, który wydostał się z tej zielonej paćki, w której go zamknąłem. Odwagi!

"Biegnijmy walczyć!" krzyknęła Esmeralda.

Na polu walki byli już Kurt, Cyclops i Spyke. _(a skąd tu Spyke?)_ Zdążyli już powalić Pyro i Gambita. Teraz walczyli z największym z nich, Sabretoothem.

"A masz! A masz!" krzyknęła Esmeralda, i raniła go swymi kocimi pazurami. Sabretooth zawył. Już miał się poddać, kiedy w akcie desperacji chwycił ją wpół i uciekł.

(nie muszę mówić, że ta walka była kretyńska?)

"Gdzie ja jestem?" zapytała Esmeralda, gdy ocknęła się.

"W pociągu do Luizjany, Cherie" Odparł Sabretooth. _(O. Mój. Boże!)_

"To wzruszające" chlipnęła Esmeralda, kiedy Sabretooth opowiedział jej całą swoją smutną historię, począwszy od tego, że dzieci w przedszkolu śmiały się z jego nadmiernego owłosienia, po to, jaki niemiły był dla niego Wolverine. "Faktycznie jesteś paskudnie brzydki _(I kto to mówi 3),_ ale kocham cię." Powiedziała. Sabretooth rozpłakał się niczym dziecko, i ułożył głowę na jej kolanach.

"Ja ciebie też kocham. Jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, jaką znam. Czy taki brzydal jak ja ma jakiekolwiek szanse u tak idealnej istoty, i miss Ohio, jak ty?"

"Oczywiście. Chodziłam z Kurtem. Ale wolę ciebie!" I ich usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. _(Uh...)_

Tymczasem w Instytucie wszyscy pogrążyli się w żałobie. Najbardziej rozpaczały Kitty i Rogue, które uświadomiły sobie, że pomimo licznych różnic poglądów, Esmeralda była ich najlepszą przyjaciółką, i bardzo za nią tęskniły.

Również Kurt płakał całymi dniami i nocami, rozmyślając o swej ukochanej. Profesor Xavier miał nadzieję, że ją odnajdzie, ale nie wiedział jak się do tego zabrać. _(Przepraszam, ale czyżby Cerebro wysiadło?) _

Aż tu pewnego dnia do drzwi Instytutu zapukała Esmeralda. Wyglądała jeszcze piękniej, niż dawniej _(jeszcze piękniej! Ogoliła się?),_ gdyż jej twarz rozświetlał płomień miłości. Trzymała za rękę swojego chłopaka, Sabretootha. _(aha. I system obronny Instytutu ot, tak sobie go wpuścił?)_

Na jego widok Wolverine wysunął swoje pazury, ale Esmeralda zasłoniła kochanka całym ciałem.

"Jeśli chcesz zabić jego, musisz najpierw zabić mnie!" krzyknęła.

"Zostaw ich, Logan. Czy nie widzisz, jak bardzo się kochają?" powiedział z przyganą w głosie Xavier. Wolvie spuścił głowę.

"Przyszłam się z wami pożegnać. Kupiliśmy sobie domek w Ohio, i będziemy tam wieść spokojne życie po kres naszych dni." Powiedziała. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż zaczęli płakać. _(No tak, w końcu odchodzi od nich rekrutka, którą znali całe dwa dni.)_

"Byłaś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką!" powiedziała Kitty.

"Moją też!" chlipnęła Rogue

"Naszą też!" krzyknęli wszyscy pozostali, i nastąpił wielki, grupowy uścisk.

Następnie oboje narzeczeni odeszli w kierunku zachodzącego słońca...

Ale nie dane im było odejść daleko! Nagle oboje padli martwi, przebici mieczem, który rzucił w ich kierunku zazdrosny Kurt!

"Ach!" krzyknęli wszyscy. "Jak mogłeś, Kurt?"

"Kochałem ją, i byłem zazdrosny!" chlipnął Wagner.

"Już cię nie kochamy, Kurt! Jesteś be!" oznajmiły Kitty i Rogue.

Pogrzeb obojga zamordowanych odbył się następnego dnia.

KONIEC

_Kurt W., pseudonim Nigtcrawler, czeka na swój wyrok w więzieniu stanowym stanu Ohio. Kolejna rozprawa w tej sprawie ma się odbyć w następny wtorek._


	2. MarySue buntowniczka

**Disclaimer:** Jedyną moją postacią jest Mary. Mogę ją zresztą chętnie odstąpić. Najchętniej wymienię na Sama Guthrie... No tak, ale niestety, Sam należy do Marvela, który zapewne zbyt chętnie mi go nie odda. Reszta postaci tez należy do tego imperium zła i wys... znaczy do Marvela. Ficka napisałam dla czystej przyjemności (kłamstwo) swojej i czytelnika (wielkie, tłuste kłamstwo). No dobrze, napisałam, żeby ponabijać się z OC. I nie dostałam za to ani grosza, choć powinnam dostać pokojowego Nobla.

* * *

**Mary-Sue buntowniczka**

Ten typ Mary-Sue zazwyczaj należy do Brotherhood, choć będąc w X-men jest jeszcze bardziej cool. Jest "lepszą" kopią Rogue, Tabithy, Risty, i reszty tego typu dziewcząt. Ustawia cały świat, nic jej się nie podoba, nie obowiązują jej żadne zasady. No i oczyiście- przyjaźni się z Rogue, a wszyscy chłopcy na jej widok zamieniają się w bezmózgie zombie. Mary z reguły jest cała zakolczykowana, wytatuowana, i wymalowana.

* * *

"Moi drodzy, mamy przed sobą niezwykle niebezpieczną misję." Oznajmił Xavier. "Musimy zwerbować nową mutantkę. Mieszka ona w Etiopii, i nazywa się Kate Smith." _(dziwne nazwisko jak na Etiopkę)_

"Och, jej! Nareszcie przestanę być jedyną Murzynką!" ucieszyła się Ororo. "Przestanę być dyskryminowana!"_ (dyskryminowana? Mutanci dyskryminują kogoś za rasę?)_

"Zamknij się, czarnuchu!" warknął Profesor. "Mutanci, do Black Birda!"

"Wszyscy?" zapytała Kitty. "Mam dziś randkę z Lance'm!"

"Niestety, konieczne jest, abyśmy pojechali wszyscy, ponieważ jest to wyjątkowo niebezpieczna misja." _(i dlatego, że jest takaniebezpieczna, bierzesz ze sobą te dzieciaki?)_ "Poza tym nie martw się, Lance i tak by nie przyszedł, ponieważ infiltrowałem jego mózg, i dowiedziałem się, że Brotherhood tez chce zwerbować naszą mutantkę." _(no tak. Profesor włazi do głowy członkom BH. Czy on się zamienił na mózgi z Emmą Frost? Nie, nie jest ubrany w lateks...)_

"Och, super! Może się spotkamy?"

"Jak możesz, Kitty! Myślałem, że mnie kochasz!" jęknął Kurt. (optymista)

* * *

Niedługo potem mutanci Xaviera wylądowali przed piękną willą. 

"Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Charles Xavier, i chciałem zwerbować cię do X-men." Oznajmił, gdy z domu wyszła ciemnowłosa, blada dziewczyna z kolczykami w ustach, obu łukach brwiowych, piętnastu w każdym uchu, trzech w nosie i jednym w pępku. Ubrana była na czarno. Miała długie do pasa dredy, pofarbowane na niebiesko od połowy swojej długości. Poza tym miała bardzo ciemny makijaż.

"Bujaj wroty, dziadku!" warknęła. "Nie po to uciekłam od starych, którzy nawiasem mówiąc mniebili, a brat mnie molestował,żeby przyłączać się do jakichś harcerzyków!" _(uciekła od starych, i mieszka w willi? Też tak chcę!)_

"Ależnasz Instytut to dla ciebie szansa na rozwój twoich mocy!"

"Moje moce są super!" oburzyła się. "Umiem za pomocą własnej woli sterować maszynami, żywiołami, ludzkimi umysłami, ORAZ kupować w TV-markecie!"

"Proszę cię, spróbuj nam zaufać!"

"Nie mam ochoty!"

"Ale my mamy ciasteczka!" próbował ją przekupić Kurt.

"Jestem na diecie. Jestem tancerką go-go, i nie mogę przytyć."

"Zostaniemy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami!" zaproponowała Rogue. "Na pewno słuchasz Korn, więc się dogadamy!"

"No dobra. Pójdę z wami." Westchnęła Kate. "Poczekajcie, tylko zabiorę ze sobą swoje rzeczy."

"Profesorze, ona nie jest Murzynką! Dlaczego biała, bogata dziewczyna mieszka w Etiopii?" zapytała Ororo.

"Och, przymknij się, czarnecka! Co cię to w ogóle obchodzi? To jej sprawa, gdzie mieszka. Poza tym, rozejrzyj się. Kto nie chciałby mieszkać w takim pięknym kraju? Te lasy równikowe, te zeberki hasające po łąkach, no i te wesołe goryle..."

"Profesorze, ale w Etiopii nie ma ani lasów równikowych, ani zeberek, ani goryli! Tu jest głód, smród i ubóstwo!"

"Och, co ty wiesz o Afryce? Cale życie przesiedziałaś w Harlemie!"

"Nieprawda, byłam boginią pogody w Kenii..."

"Trzeba było tam zostać, nygasie! Przynajmniej byś nam teraz nie truła!"

W końcu Kate, spakowana, wyszła ze swojego domu.

"Możemy jechać." Oznajmiła.

"Hurra!" ucieszyli się X-men.

"Ach, i jeszcze jedno. Teraz nazywajcie mnie 'Death Shadow Fire Flame', to będzie mój nowy codename!"_ (hmm... ciekawe, czy zdążą to wypowiedzieć w czasie walki?)_

* * *

"Opowiedz mi o sobie." Poprosiła Kitty, kiedy lecieli BB. 

"Nie gadam z takimi brit-popówkami jak ty!" odrzekła Kate.

"Masz rację! Nie znoszę takich fałszywych różowych laleczek!" wykrzyknęła Rogue. "Kocham tylko heavy-metal, i dlatego nie mam kolegów w Instytucie."

"Ale Rogue, przecież my jesteśmy koleżankami!" chlipnęła Kitten.

"Ha, ha. Chyba żartujesz!" zaśmiała się Ruda. "Jesteś równie głupia, co Jean!"

"Rogue, co ci się stało? Nigdy się tak nie zachowywałaś! Nie byłyśmy przyjaciółkami, ale przecież czasem rozmawiałyśmy, i w ogóle..."

"Och, bujaj wroty!" powiedziała Kate. "Nie widzisz, że nikt cię nie lubi?"

"Ale... Ale..."

"Chcesz być ze mną w pokoju?" zapytała Rogue.

"A ja?" powiedziała płaczliwie Kitty.

"Ty możesz sobie zamieszkać z Jean!" powiedziała Kate.

"Charles, dlaczego nic nie robisz? Kitty na pewno czuje się okropnie! Powinieneś coś powiedzieć Rogue i tej nowej!" szepnęła Ororo.

"Nie odzywaj się, brudzie! To ich sprawa! Poza tym zgadzam się, Kitty to ohydna i fałszywa różowa laleczka!" _(cooo?)_

"Nie poznaję was!" wykrzyknęła Storm. "Co się z wami dzieje?"

"Och, wyluzuj, ciemniaku." Rzucił Charles, i powrócił do kierowania Black Birdem.

* * *

Kiedy dolecieli, Kate wpakowała się do pokoju Rogue. Kitty z płaczem wyprowadziła się do Jean. 

"Co masz w tej torbie?" zainteresowała się Rogue.

"Och, to moje domowe studio piercingu i tatuażu."

"Super! Kolczyki są takie fajne! Uwielbiam je!" _(tylko czemu nie masz ani jednego, Roguey?)_

"O tak. Mam ich czterdzieści."

"Czterdzieści? Uau!"

"No. Po piętnaście w każdym uchu, trzy w nosie, po jednym w brwiach, w pępku, w ustach, w sutkach, i w... No wiesz."

"Tam też? Super!" _(FUJ)_

"No. Mam też dwadzieścia cztery tatuaże- piętnaście z imionami moich byłych chłopaków, na pupie mam wytatuowanego super smoka, na plecach anioła, a obok niego kwiatka, na kostce taką małą czaszeczkę, a tu..." tu odsłoniła rękaw z nadgarstka. Oczom Rogue ukazała się ogromna blizna, i tatuaż z napisem 'tu tnij' "mam takie coś. Poza tym mam jeszcze kilka w różnych miejscach ciała." (zapytam tak- a gdzie nie masz?)  
"Uau! To takie cool! Kto ci je robił?"

"Sama." _(te na plecach też?)_

"Ja cię! Zrobisz mi też?"

"Jasne, ale tylko dlatego, że jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką."

* * *

Pół godziny później Rogue miała na ramieniu wytatuowane "Cody, Scott, Remy". 

"No cóż, ja miałam piętnastu chłopaków, ale trzech to też niezły wynik" mruknęła Kate, chowając swój zestaw "Zrób to sam- tatuaż w pięć minut." _(od kiedy ci trzej to "eks" Rogue?)_

"Moi X-men, za dziesięć minut w Danger Room odbywa się wasza sesja treningowa. Macie się zjawić- wszyscy!" Usłyszały w swoich głowach.

* * *

"Doskonale, teraz przeliczę, czy jesteście wszyscy. Och, nie ma Kate! Gdzie ona się podziała? Rogue, nie wiesz może?" 

"Byłyśmy razem w pokoju, powiedziała, że zaraz przyjdzie."

"Ach, tak. Ale jej nie ma!" powiedziała Storm. "To karygodne! Pierwszy trening, a ona już się spóźnia!"

"Nie marudź, czarnuchu!" przerwał jej Logan. "Dziewczyna musi się zaaklimatyzować!" _(no nie, on też?)_ "Włazić do Danger Room, bubki!"

* * *

Po sesji X-men wyszli wykończeni. Jak zwykle nic im się nie udawało, a Scott złamał nogę. 

"Jestem beznadziejnym przywódcą! Nic nie umiem!" chlipnął Cyclops, skacząc na jednej nodze.

"To prawda, Scott. Nie chciałam ci tego mówić, ale naprawdę jesteś do niczego." Potwierdziła Jean. "Poza tym, między nami koniec. Stwierdziłam, że jednak kocham Duncana."

"Och, Jean! Dlaczego mi to robisz?"

"Bo jest fałszywką!" oznajmiła Kate, która pojawiła się nie wiedzieć skąd.

"Ach, Kate! Dlaczego nie było cię na treningu? Przez twoją nieobecność nie udało nam się zaliczyć zadania!" krzyknął Scott. _(no tak... bez niej faktycznie, jak miało się udać...? W końcu X-men mają za sobą tylko kilka lat treningu...)_

"Nie rozkazuj mi, ty sztywniaku! Jesteś fałszywy, i wszystkimi się rządzisz! A ty Jean, jesteś próżna, masz brzydkie włosy, i też się rządzisz!" _(brzydkie włosy? I to mówi laska z niebieskimi dredami?)_ "A ty, Kurt, jesteś kompletnym pajacem! Ty, Evan też! Nie lubię nikogo z was, oprócz Rogue! A w ogóle, to chyba sobie pójdę do Brotherhood!"

"Nie! Prosimy, nie odchodź!" krzyknęli chórem X-meni.

"A nich idzie!" stwierdziła Storm. "Panoszy się, obraża wszystkich, nie przychodzi na treningi..."

"Och, daj jej spokój, głupia kobieto!" rzekł Scott. "Dziękuję ci, że wytknęłaś mi moje błędy. Postaram się poprawić. Czy zechcesz dzielić ze mną przywództwo w X-men?"

"No dobra. Ale zrobimy pewne zmiany. Najważniejsze- musimy wymienić te głupie kostiumy. Poza tym musimy skopać tyłki Acolytes i Brotherhood, a potem senatorowi Kelly'emu. Ach, tak, no i musimy znaleźć dla mnie chłopaka."

"Yeeee!" wykrzyknęli rozentuzjazmowani X-men. "Bierzmy się do pracy!"

"Chwileczkę! Dlaczego rekrutka, która jest z nami od jednego dnia ma być przywódcą X-men? Poza tym co ci przeszkadzają nasze kostiumy? I po co burzyć pokój z Magneto?"

"Och, zamknij się, czarnuchu!" przerwał jej Logan. "To ona jest naszym szefem. Poza tym to super plan!"

* * *

Dwie godziny później wszystkie punkty planu zostały wypełnione- z wyjątkiem ostatniego. Nowe Kostiumy X-men były uszyte z długich, zwiewnych tkanin, były całe czarne, w stylu goth. _(nie ma to jak wygoda i funkcjonalność, huh?)_Acolytes pokonali w pięć minut- dzięki wspaniałym mocom Kate. Oszczędzili tylko Gambita, bo Rogue powiedziała, że go kocha. Następnie rozwalili Brotherhood- oprócz Mystique, bo ponownie Rogue oznajmiła, że ją kocha, i że chciałaby, żeby matka zamieszkała w Instytucie._ (co ona ćpała?)_

Senator Kelly to była pestka. Kate rozłożyła go małym palcem. Już nigdy nie będzie bruździł mutantom!

Problemem było jeszcze znalezienie chłopaka dla Kate. Nikt nie był dla niej wystarczająco dobry. _(Ehe... po prostu chłopcy mają oczy)_ Ale i to wkrótce się rozwiązało. Okazało się, że Remy LeBau tak naprawdę nie kochał Rogue.

"Kocham tylko ciebie, Cherie!" szepnął do Kate. "Bądź moją dziewczyną!"

"No dobra." Zgodziła się łaskawie. "Ale tylko, jeśli zrobisz sobie kolczyk w nosie."

"Dla ciebie- wszystko!"

"Fajnie."

"Ale Remy! Mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz! Nazywałeś mnie swoją Cherie, i w ogóle!" krzyknęła Rogue.

"Żartowałem. A ty głupia smarkulo uwierzyłaś?"

"Ale Remy..."

"Och, Rogue, ty głupia jędzo! Mam dosyć twojego zrzędzenia! Jesteś taką fałszywką! Najpierw mówisz, że nie lubisz Gambita, a potem nagle zmieniasz zdanie! Jesteś równie fałszywa, co Kitty!" uniosła się Kate _(no tak. Osoba, która odbija Remcia, a następnie wyzywa od najgorszych osobę, o której mówiła 'przyjaciółka' wcale nie jest 'fałszywką'. To Roguey jest. Aha.)_

"Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółkami..." chlipnęła Rogue.

"Och, bujaj wroty!"

"Właśnie!" zgodził się gorliwie Gambit.

"Remy, kochanie, odchodzimy z tego Instytutu. Tu wszyscy są tacy nieszczerzy! Poza tym nikogo tu nie lubię."

"Och, jej! Nie zostawiaj nas samych!" wykrzyknął Scott. "Jak my sobie poradzimy bez takiego fantastycznego przywódcy, jak ty?"_ (no właśnie, jak?)_

"A bujaj wroty!" prychnęła Kate. "Jesteś..." _(taaa, wiemy, fałszywką)_ "takim sztywniakiem! I..." _(no, powiedz mu!)_ "I fałszywką!" _(Yeah!)_ "Nie lubię was! Remy, odchodzimy!"

"Tak, Cherie!"

I trzymając się za ręce ruszyli w stronę bramy Instytutu.

"Całe szczęście, że nie będziemy musieli jej znosić." Mruknęła Storm, patrząc, jak odchodzą.

Nagle... Och, to było takie straszne! Zza rogu wyskoczył senator Kelly przebrany za Rambo, z czerwoną opaską na głowie, dwoma paskami namalowanymi z sadzy pod oczami, i kałasznikowem w dłoniach.

"HUAGH!" wykrzyknął. "Ty nędzna mutantko! Przerwałaś moja kampanię wyborczą! Teraz zginiesz, a ja zostanę prezydentem USA!" Z tymi słowami wycelował całą serię z kałasza prosto w pierś Kate.

"Nieeeee!" krzyknął Gambit.

"Nieeeee!" krzyknęła Rogue.

"Nieeeee!" krzyknęli X-men.

"Ha, ha, ha!" krzyknął Kelly, i uciekł w krzaki.

"Ach, Kate! Tak bardzo się myliłam! Byłaś moją jedyną przyjaciółką!" Rogue zalała się łzami.

"Cherie, miłości moja! Nie zostawiaj mnie!"

"Faaa... szszszsz...fk..." wysapała jeszcze Kate, i skonała w ramionach Remy'ego...


	3. MarySue numer trzy

Na początek, czuję, że muszę podziękować za komenty:

**Varedna-** moja wielka! Dzięki Ci za to, że mnie hołubisz :D Nie przestawaj! (Żarcik?) Va, czekam na Panta! (nie uznaj tego za marudzenie, ja tylko proszę...)

**WesołyAlien-** kłocham cję, zią! Mła!

**Herszel-** dzięki Ci także! I pisaj, kotek, pisaj!

**Dżóbiljana-** My Luke! Dziękuję za bycie moim Skywalkerem, i za całokształt twórczości.

**Hybryda-** Niestety, części drugiej "wyzwania" nie zakładam. Chyba, że ktoś mnie znów wyzwie ;) ale wtedy powstanie nowa, niezależna historia. To tylko oneshot... Dziękuję za ciepłe przyjęcie.

**Wanda ala Duska-** jak już mówiłam, seria o MS to (niestety) zlepki różnych historii przeczytanych w necie, lub takich, o których ktoś mi opowiadał. Ach, i przepraszam za moje ostre komentarze Twojej pracy, mam nadzieję, że Cię nie zraziłam... (skrucha)

**Amaterasu-chan-** Dzięki! Uwielbiam słyszeć takie komentarze :D Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba.

**Larysa-** podobnie jak z wyzwaniem, Alchemiczka to oneshot. Ale cieszę się, że Ci się podobało. Wredny autor, powiadasz? Hmm, coś w tym jest, eh?

_Chyba nikogo nie pominęłam. Jeżeli tak, to przepraszam, poprawię się..._

**Disclaimer**: Dziś mam aż dwie OC, i trzeciego "w drodze", o czym się przekonacie później. Poza tym nic jednak nie jest moje. A już fabuła zwłaszcza. To jeden, wielki zlepek prawdziwych ff, z moimi delikatnymi dodatkami.

**Charakterystyka**: Nie za bardzo wiem, jak określić tę Mary. Jest ona wynikiem mojej choroby, złego humoru, i kiepskich ff, które ostatnio czytałam. Będzie ona typową przedstawicielką swego gatunku, oprócz tego, że zamiast być kochaną przez wszystkich, jest nieakceptowana. A tak, takie MS też się zdarzają, i często są równie "pasjonujące", co te hołubione. Za kiepski styl, będący wynikiem przeziębienia, przepraszać nie będę, udam, że to zamierzone ;)

**Mary-Sue numer trzy.**

Amber Smith była zwykłą nastolatką. W szkole nikt jej nie lubił, bo była bardzo brzydka- lekko otyła, szarooka blondynka, z lekko zadartym nosem. _(zaczyna się ciekawie. Takiej maszkary jeszcze nie widziałam, ciekawe, czy jej paskudny wygląd to skutek złośliwej mutacji?)_ Amber mieszkała w Polsce, w Warszawie. Jej ojciec był Polakiem, a matka Czeszką._ (Z czego wynika jej imię i nazwisko, które są typowe dla obu tych kultur.)_ Miała młodszą siostrę, Sophie, która ja zawsze gnębiła. Jednak poza tym wszystkim, Amber miała pewną niezwykłą cechę. Otóż, Amber była...

_(napięcie rośnie!)_

Amber była mutantem! _(ARGH! Groza!)_ Nie wiedział o tym nikt, oprócz niej samej. Jej mocą było tworzenie niezwykłego cienia, przez który nie było nic widać. Białka jej oczu były ciemnogranatowe, nawet, kiedy nie używała mocy. _(No tak, ja tez bym się nie domyśliła, że jest mutantem)_ Dodatkowo, miała parę skrzydeł, które mogła chować, kiedy chciała, oraz szpony z adamantium. _(nie... proszę, tylko nie X24!)_

Żyła spokojnie w Warszawie ze swoją rodziną, aż do pewnego dnia. Wtedy zaatakowali ją bandyci! Chcieli, by oddała im komórkę. Dziewczyna jednak nie dała się zastraszyć, i korzystając z wytworzonego przez siebie cienia, stała się niewidoczna dla nich, i przebiła ich swoimi szponami! _(Tak, zabójstwo to najlepsza cena za kradzież komórki. Ja też jestem za wprowadzeniem kary śmierci do polskiego prawa.)_ Następnie dziewczyna uciekła, przerażona swoim czynem.

Kilka dni później do jej domu zapukała policja. Chcieli ją aresztować! Ale rodzice dziewczyny wyjaśnili, że Amber nie zrobiła nic złego. _(tya...)_ Jednak Amber czuła, że nie może tak żyć. _(Brzmi jak pan Tusk, eh?)_ Poddała się, i została odprowadzona do więzienia, a jej siostra śmiała się z niej. _(No cóż, to się nazywa siorka. Dobrze, że jestem jedynaczką!)_

Kiedy była w więzieniu, nagle odwiedził ją ktoś, kogo się nie spodziewała. Był to Charles Xavier.

"Witaj, Amber" przywitał ją. "Wiem, że jesteś niewinna. My, mutanci, nie powinniśmy być karani za rzeczy, które nie są naszą winą." Powiedział. _(powiedział, co wiedział... Po kim, jak po kim, ale po nim spodziewałam się więcej.)_

Amber spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem.

"Zabiłam ludzi..." powiedziała.

"Ale zrobiłaś to w obronie swojego życia. Nie miałaś wyjścia, moje dziecko. Nikt cię za to nie wini. Moi prawnicy już pracują nad tą sprawą. Pojutrze powinnaś być wolna." _(Od kiedy komórka życie? Tya, technology is my life, eh?)_

"Ale ja nie mam pieniędzy, żeby płacić prawnikom..."

"Nie martw się, ja opłacę wszystkie koszty. Ty tylko musisz przyłączyć się do moich X-men" _(WIEDZIAŁAM, że jest jakiś haczyk!)_

"Dobrze." Zgodziła się dziewczyna. Xavier w myślach podziękował Bogu, że zwerbował tak potężną mutantkę.

* * *

Amber kilka dni później wprowadziła się do Instytutu. Zamieszkała w jednym pokoju z Jubilee, Rahne, Amarą, i Tabithą._ (zaraz, od kiedy to pokoje są takie duże?)_ Niestety, żadna z dziewczyn jej nie lubiła, bo Amber była brzydka. Poza tym, dziewczyny non stop obrabiały wszystkim tyłki, czego Amber bardzo nie lubiła. _(Taa, Jubilee to demon piękności, a Rahne to najzagorzalsza plotkara)_ W ogóle, Amber czuła się nieakceptowana przez wszystkich. Jean ciągle się na niej wyżywała podczas treningów, Scott mówił, że jest beznadziejna, a Rogue uważała ją za nudziarę. _(Wszyscy bardzo w charakterze, jak widzę)_ Amber czuła się bardzo źle w Instytucie, ale czuła, że jest winna Profesorowi wdzięczność. _(No bo co Profesor zrobiłby bez niej?)_

* * *

Uczniowie jedli właśnie śniadanie. 

"Ej, ten,brzydulo, ten, podaj, ten, mi, ten, parówki, ten!" krzyknęła na nią Kitty. _(Ten, nawiasem mówiąc, wegetarianka.)_

"Proszę cię, nie nazywaj mnie tak..."

"A jak ma cię nazywać?" Rogue wstawiła się za przyjaciółką. _(Za kim?)_

"Amber..."_ (ach! Miszcz intelektu?)_

"Nie zasługujesz, na takie ładne imię!" zakpił Kurt. _(najgorętszy towar Instytutu)_

Oczy dziewczyny zaszkliły się łzami.

"Patrzcie, ta głupia idiotka płacze!" zaśmiał się Jamie. _(O matko... Nie Jamie! On tego nie powiedział!)_

"Ha, ha, ha!" zaśmieli się wszyscy X-meni. _(Powiedział...?)_

"Jesteście straszni!" chlipnęła Amber.

"A ty brzydka!" prychnął Bobby.

Dziewczyna zerwała się z miejsca, i z płaczem wybiegła z jadalni, odprowadzana szuderczym śmiechem uczniów.

* * *

Podczas treningów znalazła jednak sprzymierzeńca. Był nim Logan, który widział w dziewczynie siebie samego w dzieciństwie. _(Logan, czy w dzieciństwie byłeś blondwłosą dziewczynką odrzuconą przez społeczeństwo? Aww, opowiedz nam o tym!)_

Po jednej z sesji, kiedy Amber nie mogła poradzić sobie z symulacją walki wręcz _(to ta sama dziewczyna, która zabiła wcześniej bandę oprychów?)_, Wolverine powiedział jej, że chce z nią porozmawiać.

"Wiem, że jest ci bardzo trudno, kochanie." Zaczął. "Sam miałem podobne problemy. Nie akceptowano mnie ze względu na moje szpony." _(Aha! Wiedziałam!_) "Poza tym, nie przejmuj się tym, co mówi Jean i Rogue. Zapewne mają ciężki okres, i wyżywają się. Poza tym, Rogue jest na pewno zazdrosna o to, że lubię cię bardziej, niż ją."

"Dziękuję, panie Logan. Ja po prostu nie mogę się uporać ze śmierciami, które spowodowałam..." odparła dziewczyna, ocierając łzy wzruszenia.

"Tak, zabicie kogoś to straszne przeżycie... Ale wierzę, że dasz radę. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, pamiętaj, że możesz na mnie liczyć..." _(Straszne przeżycie? Trzeba było nie mordować Northstara... Ale co ty o tym wiesz, w końcu masz w mózgu tyle chipów, że...)_

"Tak, panie Logan..." odpowiedziała ze wzruszeniem, i pocałowała go w policzek. "Pójdę do swojego pokoju."

"Tylko nie zwracaj uwagi na te plotkary!"

* * *

"Ty podła małpo! To ja jestem pupilką Logana! Jak śmiesz odbierać mi go?" Do Amber dopadła Rogue, czerwona ze złości. _(Halo, ziemia! Halo, halo, tracimy łączność!)_

"Nie chcę cię ranić, Rogue, ale on jest dla mnie jak ojciec..."

"To dla mnie jest jak ojciec! Jest bardziej jak ojciec, niż Mystique! Nienawidzę cię!" Rogue zdjęła rękawiczkę.

"Nie rób tego!"

"A właśnie, że zrobię!" _(Dajesz, dajesz, Roguey!)_

"Będziesz tego żałować!"

"Phi!"

I Rogue brutalnie dotknęła Amber, po czym opadła na kolana.

"Ahhhh!" wykrzyknęła Rogue, łapiąc się za głowę. W jej umyśle przewijały się straszliwe obrazy. Spalony dom, ogień, gruz, ból, strach...

Ruda otrząsnęła się.

"Co to za wspomnienia?" zapytała.

"Ja..." Oczy Amber zaszkliły się łzami. "Ja właśnie sobie przypomniałam, że kiedy miałam trzy latka spaliłam swój dom za pomocą drugorzędnej mutacji, zabiłam swoich rodziców, i dostałam się razem z moją młodszą siostrą do adopcji! Och, nie, co ja zrobiłam!" _(och, chlip! To straszne! I takie oryginalne!)_

Rogue przerażona spojrzała na dziewczynę, płaczącą na podłodze.

W tej pozycji zastał je Logan.

"Co jej zrobiłaś?" zapytał z furią, podnosząc łkającą dziewczynę.

"Ja... Ja..." jąkała się Rogue.

"Jesteś okropna!" warknął Logan. "Ty podła zazdrośnico! Nie spodziewałem się po tobie, że posuniesz się aż tak daleko!" _(może coś pominęłam, ale do czego takiego ona się posunęła?)_

Rogue ze łzami w oczach odbiegła.

* * *

Amber siedziała w gabinecie profesora. Wolverine przytulał ją, głaszcząc uspokajająco po włosach. _(Eme... Czy ja coś piłam?)_

"A więc, Amber, kiedy miałaś trzy lata spaliłaś dom i zabiłaś rodziców." Powiedział z namysłem Profesor. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. "To przerażające. Wiem, co czujesz. Czułem się tak samo, kiedy..." _(i tu profesor opowiada jakąś rzewną historię)_ "...I tak właśnie dowiedziałem się, że Magneto nie chce się ze mną bawić."

"A na domiar złego, nikt jej nie lubi." Przerwał Logan.

"To straszne. Moi X-men nie są tym, czym chciałem, aby byli... Zastanawiam się, czy powinienem dalej prowadzić Instytut..."

"Ależ profesorze! Nie wolno panu tak mówić!" wykrzyknęła obruszona Amber. "X-men pana potrzebują, niezależnie od tego, czy mnie lubią, czy nie!" _(no, nie da się ukryć)_

"Dziękuję ci, Amber. Jesteś wspaniałą osobą." X-men pana potrzebują!' _Czy ja tez jestem wspaniała?)_

* * *

"O nie, znowu ona!" mruknęła Amara, kiedy Amber weszła do pokoju. Amber nie zareagowała, tylko położyła się na swoje łóżko. Pamiętała teraz całe swoje dzieciństwo, łącznie z dniem, kiedy spaliła dom, i zabiła rodziców. _(ile razy jeszcze usłyszymy, że to zrobiła?)_

"Słyszałyście, że ma do nas dołączyć nowa rekrutka?" zapytała Tabitha.

"Tak, słyszałyśmy!" ucieszyła się Jubilee. _(Hurra!)_

"Może będzie z nami w pokoju?" zaproponowała Rahne.

"Ale super! Tylko nie mamy wolnych łóżek. Trzeba będzie kogoś wyrzucić." Oznajmiła Amara, i wszystkie spojrzały na Amber. Ta nie zareagowała, gdyż właśnie płakała.

* * *

Nowa rekrutka okazała się być siostrą Amber, Sophie. Wszyscy natychmiast ją polubili, i zaczęli razem z nią dokuczać Amber. Wyjątkiem był Logan, i Rogue, która znała tragiczną przeszłość dziewczyny, i nie mogła się otrząsnąć. Znienawidziła więc Sophie za to, jak odnosi się do Amber, i dokuczała jej za każdym razem. (_Chwila, ta przeszłość to też przeszłość Sophie, eh?)_

Moc Sophie była taka sama, jak jej siostry. _(Ją też Logan 'rozumiał'?)_ Jednak młodsza z nich używała jej tylko do zabawy, _(Yey! Wiwat zabawa adamentowymi szponami!)_ w przeciwieństwie do starszej, która unikała używania jej, jeśli nie musiała. _(Czytaj- kiedy nie musiała zabić jakiegoś złodzieja. Czy to tylko ja, czy wy też cieszycie się, że Gambit jest u Magneto?)_

Amber stawała się z dnia na dzień coraz smutniejsza, ponieważ to jej siostra wzbudzała sympatię, a nie ona. _(Brzmi jak problemy Alexa S.)_ Dziewczyny z jej pokoju wyrzuciły ją, i Amber musiała spać z Jean, która jej nie znosiła, i wytykała każdy błąd. _(No tak, bo Jean to taka jędza!)_ Poza tym do pokoju Jean co wieczór przychodził Scott, który również nie znosił Amber z całego serca. Dziewczyna musiała wtedy znosić ich zaloty, a także obelgi w jej adresie. _( ściana )_

* * *

Pewnego dnia okazało się, że Amber jest w ciąży! Ojcem był Logan. _(Jeeeny... Pedofilia, autoerotyzm, i w ogóle OHYDA!)_ Diagnoza postawiona przez Profesora była jasna... Amber nosiła w swoim ciele wilka... _(**UWAGA!** JA TEGO NIE WYMYŚLIŁAM! COŚ TAKIEGO NAPRAWDĘ WYCZYWAŁAM W PEWNYM FF! Dobra, ja rozumiem, że Logan czasem zachowuje się jak zwierzę, ale dang, bez przesady!)_

Oczywiście, wszyscy śmiali się z Amber, i dziwili się, ze Logan mógł zakochać się w tak brzydkiej dziewczynie. _(Sorry, a nie dziwili się, że zrobił dziecko... ee... wilka... Uczennicy?)_ Profesor jednak rozumiał ich miłość, i był wyrozumiały. _(A jak Rahne całowała się z uczniem ledwo trzy lata młodszym, to ją wywalili!)_ On i Logan oczekiwali przyjścia ich potomka na świat z niecierpliwością.

Tymczasem Sophie śmiała się z coraz większego brzucha siostry. W ślad za nią szli wszyscy inni.

"Ha, ha, ha"- śmiali się. Tylko Rogue, choć zazdrosna, nie śmiała się, bo znała tragiczną przeszłość Amber.

Amber nie załamała się. Przez dziewięć miesięcy nosiła w sobie dziecko _(Szczeniaka! Ha, ha, ha! Normalnie przyłączę się do Sophie!)_ Logana.

W końcu nadszedł dzień porodu. Logan krążył nerwowo po korytarzu. W końcu ze skrzydła szpitalnego wyszedł Henry McCoy.

"Niestety, Logan. Ani Amber, ani wasze dziecko... nie przeżyli." Powiedział ze smutkiem.

"NIEEEE!" wykrzyknął Logan, i padł na ziemię, łkając. _(Awww! I znów bez happy endu!)_

* * *

**KONIEC**


	4. MarySue i jej tragiczna przeszłość

**Disclaimer:** Nic, absolutnie nic nie jest moje. Tylko Mary. A i ona jest zlepkiem nie-moich postaci. To straszne. Chyba muszę zacząć pisać mój plan, jak opanować świat, i Marvela...

**Mary-Sue i jej tragiczna przeszłość**

**Opis:** Mary Sue zazwyczaj mają pogmatwane, i wybitnie wyciskające łzy z oczu historie, ale ten typ jest absolutnym mistrzem w tej dziedzinie. Historia, która jest mniej skomplikowana niż życiorys Wolverine'a, X23 i Jean razem wziętych to naprawdę wyczyn, a Mary tego gatunku rozkładają ich na łopatki z palcem w nosie, zarówno jeśli chodzi o historię, jak i o moce, co oczywiście jest wynikiem manipulacji genetycznych, i innych trudnych przeżyć z dzieciństwa. Uwaga ogólna: Mary zwykle dowiaduje się o swojej historii stopniowo, opowiadanie jest prowadzone gdzieś od środka. W poznaniu przeszłości pomagają jej wizje, konfrontacje, i takie tam. Enjoy.

* * *

Siedziała w małym pokoju. Była wściekła. Dlaczego ją tu zamknęli? Przecież ona chciała tylko rozwalić Instytut, i zabić wszystkich jego mieszkańców. Robiła to na rozkaz swojego ojca, Magneto. _(Och, super. Kolejny członek i tak już zbyt licznej rodziny Leshnerr. Widać hobby Magnusa, oprócz próby wprowadzenia dominacji mutantów nad homo sapiens, jest też prowadzenie jakiejś farmy rozpłodowej, czy czegoś w tym stylu...)_

Do pokoju wjechał mężczyzna na wózku. Ojciec opowiadał jej o nim. To Charles Xavier.

"Witaj". Powiedział mężczyzna. Odpowiedziała mu głuchym warknięciem. "Nazywam się Charles Xavier. Chcę ci pomóc." _(A ona chce zabić ciebie i twoich podopiecznych. Nadal chętny do współpracy?)_

"Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy!" wrzasnęła dziewczyna _(to fakt. Potrzebujesz pomocy psychoterapeuty)_, a z jej dłoni wysunęły się cztery lśniące szpony z adamantium. _(No niee...)_

"Uspokój się!" rozkazał telepatycznie Charles, i dziewczyna opadła na łóżko. "Jestem twoim przyjacielem!"

"Ja nie mam przyjaciół!"

"Pozwól mi pomóc." Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. "Jak masz na imię?"

"Ja... Ja nie mam imienia. Mówią na mnie G08VPC00411/89." _(notka odautorska: czytaj "Giezeroosiemfałpecezerozeroczteryjedenaściełamanenaosiemdziesiątdziewięć". Marvel wykazał na tyle dużo rozsądku, że nazwał swoje dziecko X23. Autorka ma nieco mniej litości dla czytelnika.)_

Xavier uśmiechnął się smutno.

"Pozwól mi wysondować twój umysł."

* * *

W umyśle Xaviera pojawiła się wizja G08VPC00411/89 zanurzonej w dziwnej, zielonej substancji. Wyglądała, jakby spała. Nagle jej oczy otworzyły się, a z dłoni wysunęły się szpony. W oczach zapalił się czerwony blask, i pojemnik, w którym się znajdowała, rozpadł się momentalnie.

Następna wizja, to jak Magneto zamyka dziecko w pokoju treningowym. Dziewczynka musi walczyć ze strasznymi robotami, jednak machnięciem dłoni rozwala jednego, drugiego podpala machnięciem drugiej dłoni, a trzeciego rozbija na małe kawałeczki kichnięciem.

Następnie Xavier zobaczył w jej głowie wspomnienia z życia embrionalnego. Otóż dziewczynka była spokojnie w brzuchu matki. Nie była tam sama, obok niej żył jakby inny organizm. Została stamtąd brutalnie wyciągnięta. Po kilku dniach nieustającego bólu, wróciła do brzucha, ale jakby innego, gdzie nie było już żadnego innego dziecka. _(BEZ KOMENTARZA.)

* * *

_

Xavier otrząsnął się, a dziewczynka wydała z siebie przerażający pisk. Do pokoju wpadł Logan.

"Co się dzieje? Charles, czy potrzebujesz pomocy?" Gdy G08VPC00411/89 zobaczyła Wolverine'a, z jej pleców wyłoniły się pokryte adamantium skrzydła, z dłoni wysunęła adamentowe szpony, jej oczy zaczęły płonąć.

"To ty! To wszystko twoja wina! To przez ciebie cierpiałam!" krzyknęła.

"Charles! Co się dzieje? O co chodzi?" zapytał zdezorientowany Logan. _(nie on jeden jest zdezorientowany. Ja też nie mam pojęcia, co tu się dzieje...)_

"Mam wrażenie, że ta dziewczynka jest w pewien sposób z tobą związana. Jakby była twoim klonem..." powiedział natchnionym głosem Xavier. _(Klonem? Następnym? Ale jak w takim razie może być córką Magneto? No cóż, wierzę, że to jakaś niesłychana rewelacja.)_

Logan spojrzał na G08VPC00411/89 z powątpiewaniem.

"Moim klonem? Czy ja wiem? Zobacz, ma zupełnie inny kształt ust, no i ten nos..."

"Logan! Dzwoń do Magneto! Musimy dowiedzieć się, co się stało tej biednej dziewczynce!" _(Dzwoń do Magneto? To takie proste? Czemu nikt inny na to nie wpadł?)

* * *

_

Do pokoju wszedł Erik Leshnerr. _(Ten sam, który niedawno zlecił naszej bohaterce rozwalić Instytut...)_

"O co chodzi, Charlie?" _(Charlie!Oo)_

"Ojcze!" krzyknęła G08VPC00411/89, i przypadła mu do stóp.

"Eriku, kim jest dla ciebie ta dziewczyna?"

"To... To moja córka... W pewnym sensie. To bardzo skomplikowane!"_ (Nie wątpię... Ale słuchamy dalej.)_

"Logan, weź dziewczynkę na górę, Erik i ja musimy poważnie porozmawiać."

Wolverine warknął lekko, ale usłuchał.

"A więc, Eriku. Opowiedz mi o niej."

"Charles, to... Ja nie mogę..."

"Eriku! Bo nie dostaniesz herbatki!" _(Uuu! Szantaż! Wstyd!)_

"No dobra, dobra. A więc, G08VPC00411/89 jest dzieckiem moim i Magdy, a także Mystique. Jest także klonem Wolverine'a i bliźniaczką Pietro." Zaczął. Xavier tymczasem nalewał herbatę. "Zaczęło się od tego, że chciałem stworzyć megabroń, która podbiłaby dla mnie cały świat..."

**FLASHBACK**

W pokoju stoi Magneto, wyglądający na jakieś trzydzieści lat. Obok siedzi Sabretooth, i bawi się kulą sierści. W tle dźwięki toccaty i fugi d-moll.

"Co będziemy robić dziś wieczorem, Eryczku?" pyta Sabre, śliniąc się.

"To, co zawsze, Victorze. Będziemy próbowali PODBIĆ ŚWIAT!"

Oddalenie. Z okien gotyckiego zamku widać cienie Erica i Victora. Rozlega się demoniczny śmiech: "Muahahahahahahaha!", a następnie melodia z pewnej znanej nam wszystkim kreskówki...

**KONIEC FLASHBACKA**

"Doszedłem do wniosku, że czynnikiem warunkującym nasze zwycięstwo będzie czynnik samogojący Wolverine'a. Dlatego właśnie Sabretooth, udając, że chce z nim walczyć, pobrał mu krew. Z niej wydestylowaliśmy część DNA odpowiedzialną za czynnik, i sklonowaliśmy go. Embrion umieściliśmy w ciele mojej żony, Magdy." Tu Eric otarł łezkę, na wspomnienie ukochanej.

"Myślałem, że Magda była matką tylko trójki twoich dzieci?"

"Ach, tak, w pewnym sensie tak. Zanim bowiem uciekła ode mnie, embrion G08VPC00411/89 został usunięty z jej ciała. Uciekła więc tylko z Pietro i Wandą." _(robi się ciekawie, nie?)_

"Ale przecież Magda nie wiedziała, że jest w ciąży, kiedy uciekała."

"Ależ oczywiście. G08VPC00411/89 została usunięta z jej macicy bez jej wiedzy."

"Uh... Jakim cudem?"

"Zrobiliśmy to, gdy spała." _(GENIALNE!)_

"Aha." Xavier pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. "I co dalej?"

"Dalej... Przeprowadzałem parę eksperymentów nad G08VPC00411/89. Wszczepiłem jej DNA niemal wszystkich znanych mi mutantów, tak, że teraz ma uśpione, lub też nie uśpione moce niemal wszystkich twoich podopiecznych."

**FLASHBACK**

"A włosy będzie miała jak Jean..." mruczał Sabretooth, wbijając strzykawkę w rachityczne ciałko dziecka.

"Idioto! Miałeś klonować moce, nie wygląd!" Magneto uniósł się gniewem.

"Ojejku, moja mała córcia musi być ładniutka!" oburzył się Sabre.

"To moja córcia... Tfu, córka!"

"Samolub!"

"Imbecyl!"

"Doktor Frankenstein!"

"No!" Magneto uśmiechnął się z dumą. "Dobra, teraz wstrzyknij jej ekstrakt Carol Denvers."

Oddalenie. Z okien gotyckiego zamku widać cienie Erica i Victora. Rozlega się demoniczny śmiech: "Muahahahahahahaha!", a następnie motyw przewodni z kreskówki o pewnych dwóch myszach...

**KONIEC FLASHBACKA**

"Ojej, to bardzo nieładnie, Ericu! Nie wolno bawić się cudzym DNA! Hej, moje geny też w niej są?"

"Twoich akurat nie udało mi się wszczepić. Są natomiast zarówno Jean Grey, jak i Rachel Grey, Emmy Frost, oraz gościnnie Elisabeth Braddock." _(Przepraszam za brak komentarzy, ale siedzę z otwartymi ustami, bo mnie totalnie zatkało... Ehem... No dobra, ale skąd Emma i Betsy w Evo? No i jakim cudem Erik pobrał DNA od osoby żyjącej w innej rzeczywistości?)_ Xavier pokiwał głową.

"Co było potem?"

"Potem wszczepiłem embrion do macicy Mystique, która aktualnie była tuż po ciąży z Kurtem, i miała depresję spowodowaną utratą syna."

**FLASHBACK**

"No proszę, błagam, zgódź się!" Erik patrzył na niebieskoskórą kobietę oczami zbitego psiaczka.

"Zgłupiałeś? Mam jeszcze raz przechodzić przez bóle porodowe? Sobie ją wszczep, świrze!"

"Ale Raven! Zrób to dla... e... Dla... Dla dobra, e, no, dla dobra ogólnego!"

"Och, daj mi spokój, ty wariacie!"

"Bo powiem Irene, że sypiasz z mężczyznami!"

"ARGH! Ty... Ty..."

"No to jak? Umowa?"

"Nienawidzę cię!" warknęła Mystique, podając mu niechętnie dłoń.

**KONIEC FLASHBACKA**

"Po kilku miesiącach Mystique urodziła G08VPC00411/89. Irene nie zauważyła jej ciąży, bo, jak wiadomo, jest ślepa." Wyjaśnił Magnus, uprzedzając pytanie. _(Faktycznie, rzecz nie do zauważenia przez niewidomego. A podobno Irenka widzi przyszłość...?) _Xavier popił łyk herbaty. _(Ble... Ja tu dostaję torsji na myśl o tych międzymacicznych podróżach, a on herbatkę sobie pije?)_

"Ale skąd wzięło się w jej kościach adamantium?" zapytał Charles.

"Chwileczkę, to dopiero za chwilę." Uspokoił go Erik. "Zanim to się stało, G08VPC00411/89 mieszkała przez kilka pierwszych lat swojego życia razem ze mną w mojej tajnej, tajnistej bazie. Tam szkoliłem ją, Sabretootha, Gambita, Colossusa i Pyro." _(A oni tu skąd? Z tego, co wiem, Erik zaczął ich szkolić dopiero w środku Evo! A dziecinka jest w wieku Pietro... Coś mi się tu nie zgadza. Nawet dużo.)_ "Szybko okazało się, że jest superhiperekstramegapotężna. W wieku trzech lat, na skutek mojej inżynierii genetycznej, wyglądała jak siedmiolatka. Wtedy uaktywniły się jej telepatyczne i telekinetyczne zdolności. Pół roku po tym, okazała się też kontrolować ogień. Ku rozpaczy Pyro, umiała go także tworzyć. Miała też superczułe zmysły, no i oczywiście, czynnik samoleczący. Zajmował się nią głównie Sabretooth, który został wyznaczony do trenowania jej ze względu na swoje doświadczenie bojowe, i hm, talent pedagogiczny."

FLASHBACK

"Eryczku, co ja mam z tą gówniarą zrobić? Znowu rozwaliła swój pokój!" Victor trzymał szarpiące się dziecko do góry nogami, za kostki. Dziewczynka próbowała celować w niego kulami ognia, ale nie wychodziło jej.

"Och, zrób co chcesz, ja mam gorsze rzeczy na głowie." Mruknął Erik, nie patrząc nawet na piszczącą i szamotającą się małą.

"Co się stało?"

"Moja druga córka, Wanda, jest superpotężna, i dlatego muszę zamknąć ją w psychiatryku."

"A G08VPC00411/89 nie zamkniesz? Przecież ona też jest superpotężna."

"No co ty, G08VPC00411/89 z założenia miała być superpotężna! Daj mi spokój, zajmij się dzieciakiem, rób co chcesz."

"Dobra, dobra." Creed uśmiechnął się paskudnie, i wyszedł, zacierając dłonie.

Oddalenie. Z okien tajnej, tajnistej bazy Magneto widać cień Sabretootha, i małej dziewczynki. Rozlega się demoniczny śmiech: "Muahahahahahahaha!", a następnie jedna z piosenek Britney.

**KONIEC FLASHBACKA**

"Niestety, parę lat później, ktoś dowiedział się o G08VPC00411/89. Gdy miała osiem lat, a wyglądała na jedenaście, i oprócz mocy, które już wymieniłem, miała tez czarne, skórzaste skrzydła, tworzyła małe, wybuchające kuleczki, no i wykonywała superdługie skoki, została porwana." Tu Magnus zwiesił głowę.

"Przez kogo?" zapytał Xavier. _(Oj, ja coś czuję, że będzie to ktoś przez duże K!)_

"Byli to agenci S.H.I.E.L.D., którzy też chcieli mieć superpotężną broń do zawładnięcia całym światem. Niestety, jako że są frajerami, wpadli tylko na pomysł sklonowania Wolverine'a, ale ich klon nie był taki gigapotężny jak G08VPC00411/89." _(I dlatego dostał tylko trzy znaczki jako imię, a nie czternaście, jak nasza bohaterka.)_

"Och! Czy..."

"Tak. To oni wszczepili mojej córce adamantium." _(Hej, to Xavier jest tu telepatą!)_

"To straszne!"

"Poza tym wszczepili jej chipy, które sprawiły, że zapomniała całą swoją przeszłość, i zaczęli szkolić ją na maszynę do zabijania." _(Czy ja tego gdzieś nie słyszałam?)_

"Biedne, biedne dziecko..." westchnął Charles, i pociągnął następnego łyka herbaty.

"Ale to jeszcze nie koniec." _(Czemu to przeczuwałam?)_ "G08VPC00411/89 uciekła z tajnej bazy WeaponX. Jakimś cudem natrafiła na Mystique, która rozpoznała ją, i adoptowała razem z Irene."

"Czyli Irene i Mystique miały jeszcze jedno adoptowane dziecko, oprócz Rogue. To ciekawe." _(Ciekawe jest, czemu Rogue o tym nie wie)_

"Jednak taki stan rzeczy nie trwał długo. Dzięki nowoodkrytym mocom, chipy w głowie G08VPC00411/89 przestały działać, i zaczęła ona pamiętać swoje dzieciństwo. Wtedy zaczęła mnie nienawidzić, i chciała mnie zabić." _(Następna szurnięta córka Magneto, pragnąca go zabić?) _Xavier spojrzał na niego z przyganą w oczach, ale Magneto zrobił niewinną minę. "Nie patrz tak, ja jej nic nie zrobiłem! Nie wiem, czemu chciała mnie zabić!" powiedział.

"No dobrze. Ale teraz G08VPC00411/89 jest lojalna wobec ciebie. Jak zmieniłeś jej nastawienie?"

"Och, było to proste. Pomógł mi człowiek, zwany Mastermindem." _(Again!)_

**FLASHBACK**

Wenecja. Mastermind siedzi na ławeczce, i je banana. Nagle słychać metaliczny dźwięk. Mężczyzna odwraca się, i widzi Magneto, wiszącego w powietrzu.

"Nooo nie, znowu?" jęczy Mastermind.

"Nie próbuj używać na mnie swoich mocy. Jestem na nie odporny." Wykrzykuje Erik.

"Ja mam rączki tutaj!" mówi Master z niewinnym uśmiechem.

"No dobra. Więc mam problem z córką."

"Niemożliwe? Mojej blokady nie da się zniszczyć, chyba, że jest się superhipertelepatą, albo Phoenixem!"

"Phoenixem?" w głosie Erika słychać cień zainteresowania.

"E, nieważne..." mruczy Mastermind. "To co z tą córką?"

"No... To nie ta sama córka. To inna córka. I ona też chce mnie zabić."

"Leshnerr, ty stary zboczeńcu, co ty robiłeś swoim córkom, że cię tak nie lubią?" pyta figlarnie Mastermind. Pod hełmem widać, że Erik się czerwieni.

"No wiesz? Ja... Ja je tylko szkoliłem na superpotężną broń, albo zamykałem w psychiatryku!"

"Tak, tak, wszyscy tak mówią!" drażni się z nim Master.

"Och, przestań insynuować, i chodź tutaj!"

Mastermind wzdycha, i podaje dłoń Magneto. Ten zamiata płaszczem, a w tle pojawiają się dźwięki Toccaty i Fugi d-moll.

**KONIEC FLASHBACKA**

"I wtedy nasłałeś ją, aby zniszczyła Instytut?"

"Ależ skąd. Chciałbyś, żeby wszystko szło tak szybko, a to historia dużo bardziej skomplikowana, niż by ci się wydawało." _(jeszcze bardziej skomplikowana? No nie...)_ "A więc, po tym, jak Mastermind usunął z jej pamięci pewne szczegóły na temat mnie, jej destruktywna nienawiść skupiła się na Victorze. Nie wiem dlaczego. W każdym razie, wyzwała go na pojedynek. Zanim jednak przystąpiła do walki, napromieniowała się w mojej kabinie, tej z Asteroidy M. To zwielokrotniło jej zdolności. Była gotowa do walki z Sabretoothem, ale ja, nie chcąc stracić tak silnego wojownika, wysłałem go, by walczył z Wolverine'm" _(notka odautorska: patrz "The Cauldron". Tylko czemu kolejność odcinków mi się nie zgadza?)_ "G08VPC00411/89 zamknąłem zaś w piwnicy asteroidy, odpornej na działanie jej mocy. Kiedy twoi rekruci rozwalili moją Asteroidę- Charlie, nie uśmiechaj się tak! Ja ci jeszcze tego nie wybaczyłem!- G08VPC00411/89 została uznana za martwą. Jednak okazało się, że i ona, i Mystique przeżyły. Przez pewien czas trzymały się razem, ale wkrótce żądza zabicia Victora okazała się silniejsza, i dziewczyna wróciła do mojej tajnej, tajnistej bazy. Jednak ja wysłałem w międzyczasie Victora na tajną misję. Zatem dziewczyna postanowiła na niego poczekać."

"Ale Victor żyje, prawda? Przedwczoraj widziałem, jak goni Logana z siekierą w dłoni."

"Ano, żyje. Widzisz, G08VPC00411/89 podczas jednej z, hm, walk treningowych z Gambitem, uderzyła się w głowę, i zapomniała, że nienawidzi Sabretootha."

**FLASHBACK**

"AAARGH!" G08VPC00411/89 z wrzaskiem wyciąga szpony, i z impetem rzuca się na Gambita, który właśnie je jej ulubione płatki śniadaniowe CookieCrisps.

"O, żesz, Merde!" przeklina Remy, i odchyla się na krześle tak, że spada razem z nim na ziemię. Dziewczyna przelatuje przed jego nosem, nie raniąc go, a następnie uderza głową w żelazne ciało Colossusa.

"Auć!" mówi G08VPC00411/89.

"Da." Odpowiada Piotr. Gambit usiłuje wstać.

**KONIEC FLASHBACKA**

"Następnie G08VPC00411/89 przeszła pewne modyfikacje genetyczne wywołane przez Apocalypsa. Nikt nie wie o fakcie, że była tez piątym Horsemanem. No, ale Apocalypse to przeszłość. G08VPC00411/89 po kilku miesiącach treningu uznała, że musi odpłacić się swojemu ukochanemu ojcu, czyli MNIE_." (Gorzej, gdyby miała odpłacać się matce. Bo którą by wybrała?)_

"I wtedy...?"

"Tak, wtedy wysłałem ją, żeby rozwaliła Instytut."

"Ale czemu, Ericu, czemu?"

"Bo... Bo... Bo ty masz takich fajnych mutantów, a ja mam tylko takich... Phi..." Eric pociągnął nosem.

"Ależ mogę się z tobą podzielić! Kogo chcesz?"

"Serio? Jej, fajnie! Daj mi Jean Grey!"

"Oj, jej ci nie dam, ale mogę odstąpić Kurta." _(Oj, Charles, chcesz go przekupić byle czym?)_

"Fuj, tego śmierdziela? Wypchaj się!" _(Yey, Eric!)_

"Łaski bez" prychnął Charles. "Jesteś świadom, że teraz muszę zwerbować G08VPC00411/89?"

"Zawsze zabierałeś mi najlepsze zabawki!" Eric tupnął ze złością. "Następnym razem naślę na ciebie cały oddział Sentineli!" I uniósł się w powietrzu po to, by wylecieć z pomieszczenia. Charles spojrzał na otwarte drzwi. Stała w nich G08VPC00411/89. Płakała. Xavier domyślił się, że słyszała całą rozmowę.

"Czy zechcesz dołączyć do moich X-men?" zapytał. _(no tak, Xavier przyjmuje groźną psychopatkę po przejściach do Instytutu... Mam wrażenie, że będzie ciekawie.)

* * *

_

**WIELE LAT PÓŹNIEJ**

"Ach, Scott... Nie mogę się otrząsnąć po tych strasznych wydarzeniach..." Jean Grey siedziała wtulona w swego ukochanego. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy.

"Tak, Jean. To było straszne dla nas wszystkich."

"Ach, Scott... Dlaczego, dlaczego tak musiało być?"

"Jean, to nie zależy od nas..."

"Ale Scott... Ten ból jest zbyt wielki!" _(AHEM! Czy powiecie w końcu co się stało?)_

"Tak, Jean. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że G08VPC00411/89 nie żyje..." _(Dzięki, Scotty. I coś ci powiem- ja mogę w to uwierzyć.)_

"Czy pamiętasz, jak przyszła do Instytutu? Była taka zagubiona. Nie miała nawet imienia. Poradziłam jej, żeby wybrała sobie przydomek, który opisywałby jej zdolności, i ułatwiał nam rozmowę z nią. W końcu ciężko było zwracać się do niej G08VPC00411/89 za każdym razem."

"Tak, pamiętam, Jean. Odtąd nazywaliśmy ją Flying Phoenix V Force Sniffing Deathstrike Flame Fury Marvel Queen." _(Co zdecydowanie ułatwiło komunikację)_

"Tak... Została moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Była taka zdolna... A potem... Pamiętasz jeszcze, Scott?" _(Co to jest, wieczór wspomnień, czy jakiś konkurs? A może reklama leków na sklerozę?)_

"Tak, Jean. Pamiętam doskonale, kiedy, po naszej wycieczce w kosmos, zostałaś zaatakowana przez Phoenix. Nie umiałaś walczyć z tym potworem, i dlatego G08VPC00411/89, będąc potężną telepatką, uwolniła cię od niego, przyjmując jego moc do siebie. Istota Phoenix i ona tworzyły jeden, wielki organizm, ale to G08VPC00411/89 była dominującą jaźnią. Potrafiła zapanować nad Phoenixem."

"Tak, Scott. A potem..." Jean ukradkiem otarła łzy. "Potem umarła" _(Co? Tak szybko koniec?)_ "...po raz pierwszy." _(No tak, złudne nadzieje.)_ "To Magneto chciał zemsty. Rozerwał ją na pół, jako, że jej kości były z adamantium."

"To był straszny dzień dla X-men. Przez miesiąc byliśmy w żałobie."

"Ale po miesiącu..." przerwała mu Jean "...Stało się coś niesamowitego! G08VPC00411/89 zmartwychwstała!" _(jej... czemu mam dejavu?)_

"Tak. To istota Phoenix użyła swej mocy, by ją ożywić. Niestety, potrzebna była tak duża ilość energii, że Phoenix zniknął. Pozostała tylko G08VPC00411/89."

"Tak, pamiętam. Ale w tym wcieleniu pozbawiona była adamantium w kośćcu i skrzydłach. Jej ciało było natomiast superelastyczne."

"Tak. Ale to nie koniec. G08VPC00411/89 pragnęła zemsty na Magneto i Sabretooth'cie. Pamiętasz, dlaczego, kochanie?"

"Oczywiście. Magnusa nienawidziła za eksperymenty genetyczne, które na niej przeprowadził, a Sabretootha za to, że..." Jean przymknęła oczy. "Ach, nie mogę tego wypowiedzieć."

"Za to, że gdy była dzieckiem, krzywdził ją..." **_(Och żesz, fuj!)_**

"Zły dotyk szczypie przez całe życie." Powiedziała ze smutkiem Jean.

"O tym, jak Sabretooth ją krzywdził przypomniała sobie, gdy dotknęła jej Rogue. To zniszczyło barierę w jej umyśle."

"A o eksperymentach genetycznych przypomniała sobie za sprawą Phoenixa. Kiedy Phoenix był we mnie, też przypomniałam sobie parę ciekawych rzeczy..." Jean uśmiechnęła się figlarnie, ale uśmiech zszedł z jej ust niemal natychmiast. "Kiedy G08VPC00411/89 postanowiła walczyć z Magneto i Sabretoothem, skończyło się to tragicznie. Wanda, która była oddaną córką Magnusa..." _(widać Wanda nie miała w sobie nigdy istoty Phoenix. Jej strata ;) )_ "... zaatakowała siostrę, i zwyciężyła." _(Zwyciężyła z osobą o takiej rozpiętości mocy? YEY, WANDZIA! "Ahhh! Paperclips!")_

"Ale nie zabiła G08VPC00411/89, tylko wpędziła ją w stan śpiączki."

"To prawda. Opiekowałam się jej ciałem przez ponad pół roku. Ale na szczęście, G08VPC00411/89 obudziła się."

"Tak. Wtedy przeszła niezwykłą przemianę duchową, i wstąpiła do klasztoru_." (mam dziwne wrażenie, że miało to jakiś mroczny związek z Męczydupą...)_

"Owszem. Ale i tam nie dane jej było zaznać spokoju, gdyż Magneto zniszczył klasztor, zabijając wszystkich, którzy się w nim znajdowali. Wszystkich... Oprócz G08VPC00411/89." _(No czemu mnie nie dziwi, że oprócz niej? Czemu?)_

"Tak. Dzięki swojej mocy, zamiast umrzeć, zapadła w śpiączkę." _(A nie mogła po prostu wylizać się z raz dzięki czynnikowi samoleczącemu?)_

"Była w śpiączce następne pół roku." _(To już druga śpiączka w jej życiu. A ja ani razu tego nie przeżyłam. Czy coś jest ze mną nie tak?)_

"Potem zaś wyszła za Kurta." _(Primo- ona jest zakonnicą! Przed chwilą to powiedzieliście! Secundo- jakby nie patrzeć, to jest jej brat!)_

"Tak... Byli tacy szczęśliwi... Ale okazało się, że kiedy G08VPC00411/89 umarła pierwszy raz, stała się wampirem. Czuła, że nie może krzywdzić Kurta, i odeszła." _(Taa, a Kurt niby lepszy? Syn diabła, ehe... Ale swoją drogą, wampir w świecie Evo to ciekawa sprawa.)_

"Kurt bardzo ciężko to przeżył. Ale ożenił się z Rogue..." _(LITOŚCI. Czemu do niektórych fanów nie dociera, że Kurt i Rogue są przybranym, bo przybranym, ale RODZEŃSTWEM?)_

"G08VPC00411/89 wróciła do Bayville rok później. Okazało się, że znów miała adamantium w szkielecie, a jej ręka, którą wyrwał jej Juggernaut podczas walki, została zamieniona na cybernetyczną."

"Niestety, G08VPC00411/89 nie zapomniała o chęci zemsty na Sabretoothcie. Jednak kiedy zaatakowała go, Wolverine, który miał akurat kolejnego chipa w mózgu, i pracował nieświadomie dla HYDRA, zabił najpierw Northstara, a potem..." Scott urwał. Oczy Jean napełniły się łzami. "Wolverine zabił także ją..." skończył Scott. "Ten, z którego otrzymała życie, odebrał je jej. To tak, jakby Logan w pewnym sensie zabił samego siebie..." _(W tym momencie wszyscy na raz wydajemy z siebie: "Awwww!" Czyż to nie głębokie, metaforyczne, piękne i wzruszające?)_

"Och, Scott..." Jean zalała się łzami. "To było straszne! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że G08VPC00411/89 nie ma już z nami..." _(Ja też nie! Czemu jeszcze nie zmartwychwstała?)_

"Niestety, Jean. G08VPC00411/89 nie żyje..." powiedział trzęsącym się głosem Scott, i objął ukochaną. _(AWWWW!)_

**KONIEC (chyba, że Mary nam ponownie zmartwychwstanie)**


End file.
